Many handheld electronic devices may have acoustic components, such as speakers and microphones. Examples of such devices may be handheld cellular telephones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and other such devices. Such electronic devices are sensitive to water, liquids, dust, and other particulates that may be encountered by a user. Protective cases that provide waterproof protection are desired by users that wish to protect their electronic devices from damage. However, creating a waterproof barrier while simultaneously allowing clear sound detection by electronic device microphones can be problematic. While breathable, waterproof textiles (e.g. GORE-TEX) may be used, such materials require multiple layers and pieces for installation in a protective case.
Accordingly there is a need in the art for acoustic isolation components that are more simple to manufacture and can be installed in a protective case as a single unit.